Evolution of cloud computing during the last years and the incorporation of container technologies into the modern Software Defined Infrastructures (SDIs) of cloud Data Centers (DCs) has strengthened the adoption of containerized, micro-services-based applications. In that context, the enormous growth of DCs has had a great impact on power consumption. Ongoing efforts have been made to increase the efficiency of DCs by using low power hardware, introducing new DC building specifications, and using smarter cooling systems, among other initiatives. This effort has also resulted in the creation of Green Service Level Agreements (SLAs) as the contractual agreements between Service Providers (SP) and customers that incorporate energy efficiency guarantees. Ongoing efforts are directed to providing power consumption and efficiency estimations in the granularity of the application deployment for purposes related to Green Service Level Agreements is a challenging task.